Field of the Application
The invention relates to communications taking a path from a mobile station to a base station and back to a mobile station, or taking a path from a mobile station to a relay station and back to a mobile station.
Background of the Disclosure
If two mobile stations MS1 and MS2 are associated with the same base station (BS) (possibly via one or more relay stations (RS)) and MS1 wants to send data to MS2, the operation of the connections set up and data forwarding by the BS is defined herein as MS-BS-MS operation. The conventional approach to handling this is through a BSC (base station controller) or gateway server without regard to the fact that MS1 and MS2 are associated with the same BS.